Forbidden
by Purr
Summary: The Naka/Usa fic that I promised during Christmas ^.^;;; Anyways, it's the story about the secret love affair between an Empress and a soldier. That's all I'll say ^_~
1. Default Chapter

AN: This is the Nakago/Usagi story that I promised during Christmas ^.^;; Sorry it took so long. This was the work of my labour during my extremely BORING chemistry class. And since my parents were actually nice enough to give me back my mouse today, so I'm going to posted it now, instead of Valentine's day or March break ^_^ One shot or should I continue? You decide ^_~

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Prologue

"Why? Why didn't you dodge?" the Suzaku seishi whispered in horror, as flashes of the other's memories bombarded his head. Faint laughter from a golden haired girl echoed in his shocked mind.

"In this world, only the strongest survive. You've proved that Suzaku was the more powerful," Nakago whispered, words slightly muffled through he blood that filled his lungs. "Only the ones with a will to survive can win." With these words, the last of the Seiryuu seishi took hold of a fistful of blue hair, and pushed back his rival.

The pain was slowly disappearing, just like how his body was fading away from reality.

"Nakago?…Nakago?"

The blond man looked up when his name was called out in that sweet familiar voice. "Okaa-san?" a smile formed on his face as a golden light embraced him. "Usa?"

Miaka, and the rest of the Suzaku seishi watched in wonder as a beam of light pierced through the dark smoking sky, and formed in front of the dying Seiryuu seishi. Slowly, the light transformed into the figure of a young woman. Giggling softly, she held out her hand in invitation, whispering a few words that couldn't reach the Suzaku no miko's ears. 

A brilliant flash appeared, making everyone cover their eyes against the intense silver rays. When the light finally died down, Nakago's content smile was the only thing they saw, before they were brought back to the destroyed city of Tokyo.

"What…what happened?" Miaka asked hesitantly.

"He's finally free now."

"Tamahome," the red haired girl whispered. "You're crying."

The blue haired young man quickly wiped away the tears. Don't take this the wrong way. I'm not crying for you. He thought to his former enemy. He finally understood why. Why the blond man tried so hard…

~*~*~*~

It was summer, but in the bare and windowless chamber, it was colder than the harshest winter. Above the room, everyone was bustling around in preparation in preparation for a new day. But in this chamber, hidden in a secret passage ten meters underneath the Kutou palace, the silence was deafening.

A beautiful young woman stood alone proudly in the dark room, lit only by a single candle. In front of her, on a little table, laid a tray with three objects. A dagger, a long piece of white silk, and a small vial. 

This was her punishment for falling in love. She probably wasn't the first to die like this. After all, who could not but hate the Emperor? Being the coward that he was, he couldn't even execute her publicly, afraid of losing face, having his Empress in love with the commander of his armies. Even if the lecherous old man wasn't afraid of shaming his manhood, there was still the threat of her home country attacking, if it was known that she was ever harmed.

Usagi wasn't just any ordinary girl chosen for the Emperor's harem. She was the princess and only daughter of the ruling Empress of Japan. The Empress offered her daughter to the Emperor of Kutou, to stop the Emperor from attacking the small island country. 

She was an object, a gift, a bribe. But it didn't matter to Usagi, as long as her beautiful emerald isle was safe, she would sacrifice herself. If her home country learnt that their beloved Princess Usagi was killed by the Emperor, the small country of Japan would no doubt start a war with Kutou. Even though Japan was a small country, its warriors were brave and fierce. Another reason why the Emperor ordered her execution to be done in secret, so he could just lie to the Empress Serenity, about the Princess's "unfortunate death due to a mysterious illness."

She didn't know how their secret got revealed. But in the court full of envious courtiers, anyone could have revealed their forbidden love to the Emperor. All she knew was that he was holding her tightly in his arms, telling her stories of his childhood, when the Emperor discovered them.

The Emperor couldn't kill her beloved, because as a Seiryuu seishi, he was needed to serve the miko when she arrives, but the Emperor sent her beloved far away, to the border, to fight the tribes who were rebelling against Kutou's rule. And her…she had been waiting for this moment patiently.

She had known that their love would end like this. Despite how much he assured her with the wish from Seiryuu. She had seen her own death before, in all the nightmares she had when she was with the Emperor.

A wise woman once told her, when she was little, never to fall in love. For if she does, she would die before she could tell him 'aishiteru'. That was why she tried so hard not to feel anything when they first met. But in the end, it was useless, no matter how much she told herself not to fall in love with him, she still did.

Picking up the vial, she lifted it up salute. She didn't regret her decisions. Her short period of happiness with him was so much more precious than all the riches that the Emperor of Kutou showered her with. But if only she could see him one last time, to tell him how she felt…

"Your Highness, it's time," one of the guards said through the thick door.

Usagi smiled sadly, the vial against her lips. Maybe it was her imagination, but she thought she heard the sound of pounding steps running towards her. It must be her imagination. Her beloved was sent to the border, he couldn't known about the Emperor's plan of her execution.

The door slammed open just as the empty vial shattered to pieces on the stone floor. The two guards laid dead on the ground. 

His blond hair was matted down by sweat to his handsome face, and blood dripped down his unsheathed sword.

They stared at each other across the chamber, their blue eyes speaking to another without words.

"Usa."

"Nakago," the words fell from her lips just as a sharp stab of pain in her stomach made her crumble to the ground.

Dropping his sword carelessly, the shogun was immediately by her side, holding her tightly against him like so many times before.

"Why? Why did you…No matter. Let's get you out of here and find the antidote!" he lifted her in his arms.

"It's…no use Nakago," Usagi choked out, breathing in gasps. "There's no antidote. They told me that this is the strongest poison. And whoever…whoever drinks it down, will die in a matter of few minutes." 

Hot tears dropped onto her face, as the young man lifted up his face. "Why? Why didn't you wait for me?" he managed to ask through the tears.

"Because…," the blonde girl smiled despite the cutting pain in her. "I…I know that I will die…but I'm happy to…pay this price…in exchange for all the times that we…we were together.

"I'm sorry," she bit her lips against the scream that threatened to come out. Reaching up, she wiped away a tear, that was soon replaced by fresh ones. "I wish that I had told you sooner…but aishiteru Nakago, forever…" the slim hand against his cheek dropped down, her body shook violently before it went still.

AN: *Scrambles into her kitty den just as the rotten tomatoes hit the gundanium door* ^_^;;; I know, it's not an appropriate story for Valentine's Day, that's why I changed the posting date. But this idea has been playing around in my head for a long time, and I just have to get it out. So what do you think? Should it be a one shot? Or should I continue? Leave the answer in the reviews ^_~


	2. Missing Princess (A Game of ... )

AN: La Li Ho!!!! ^^;; I feel so lazy right now, it's a wonder that I have enough energy to move my fingers. Hehe, long time no update and this time it's not my fault ^_^ Since FF.net was down for their annual updates. I know that I should've taken advantage of this time and write like mad, but being the lazy kitty that I am, I never even lifted a pen ^^;; But at least I got my act together enough to finally have the next chapter of Forbidden out, it's better than nothing right? ^_~

Also another thing, lots of people want me to make Nakago and Usagi back to life, like in a rebirth. But sorry to break it to you people, they're staying dead ^_^ Hehe, by the way, I'm going to Toronto again on August ^^;; Hehe, if anyone wants to meet, I love meeting new people, drop me a line ^^;;

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

My darling husband: Being the OBEDIENT wife that I am =P Of course I have continue with a sequel, just to torture you more ^_^ But I really appreciate the comments, and you may ask why I'm writing this, the answer is I don't want to update Promises ^^;;

Thanks to: **Bawdy **(*evil smirk* Of course they die, I'm the author right?), **Kero-chan **( Maybe I should add that you should never try what Usagi did at home? Lol, I thought that slaves can't make requests to their master, and isn't Promises already rated R?), **Mika**, **MingMing** (Of course, what fun is it if everything ends happily ever after ^_~), **Jewelclaw Lady of Wind**, **Momo**, **Fangboy**, **EternalStar1004** (it's okay if you can't review, it's the thoughts that count right? ^_^), **Bluejello** (need a Kleenex?), **Tasie **(Hehe, bad? Where did you get that idea?), **Bunni V **(hehe, maybe it's just me.), **Celestial DreamBLaze **( I finally got a Naka/Usa fic out?! I already have one out! ^^;;), **Sylvanisty**, **Tenshi Cat**, **Galexz**, **Akiko Joy **(but my kitty den is so cozy!), **Seeking Serenity **( Lol, but I don't have any powers, how am I suppose to bring people back to life when I'm just a kitty?), **Lita**, **Zackire **(Hehe, but you should know by now that I write whatever I think will torture readers more.), **themoonmaiden** ( Well, at least there's someone else besides me who doesn't like the Kutou emperor.), **Ivory-chan **(The ending is still there, so I guess that I wrote it ^^;;) **Aidenn-chan **( Lol, I didn't aim to make you cry Aidenn-chan ^^;;)

Chapter 1

"I am very sorry My Lord, I don't know what is taking my daughter so long," Empress Serenity apologized to the blond ambassador from Kutou.

"Do not worry Your Majesty. I assure you, I can come and see the Princess Usagi another day if she is not feeling well right now," Nakago replied courteously, his cold expression masking his annoyance perfectly. He still couldn't forgive his Emperor for sending him on this mission. As the commander of Kutou's army, what good was it sending a soldier to pick up another pretty piece to add to the old hentai's already huge harem?

"Your Highness!" a frantic servant girl burst into the throne room panting. A terrified look was on her face, as the dark haired girl dropped to her knees in front of the Empress.

"Luna, what's wrong?" Empress Serenity asked in alarm.

"It's the Princess! We can't find her anywhere! And… and…" the servant girl Luna broke off, tears running down her face.

"Continue Luna," the female ruler ordered as Nakago rolled his eyes in private when the girl continued to cry. He didn't come all the way to Japan just to see girls crying their eyes out there were enough of those back at Kutou.

"And when we went looking for the Princess… we saw her favourite handkerchief floating in the palace lake," the wailing became even harder. "There was a note by the shore too."  


Wordlessly, the Empress of Japan opened up the folded paper with shaking hands. There was just two words written on it. "Farewell Mother."

The blond general looked on with amusement as the Empress Serenity fell back into her throne, a shocked expression on her face. It didn't take a genius to figure out what the note said, especially if what the servant girls aid was true. In reality, he didn't blame the Princess for seeking the easy way out of this arranged marriage. The Emperor of Kutou had an infamous reputation regarding beautiful woman. His court was filled with treachery, where each woman tried to gain the Emperor's fleeting attention. 

If this Princess was anything at all like her picture, then her sweet face wouldn't even last a week in the harem. A pity since she was truly beautiful, with golden hair that was never seen now, and sapphire eyes that sparked with life. It would only take one night with the Emperor to kill that sparkle.

But alas, it wasn't any of his concern how well she would do in the harem. Right now, his immediate concern was how he was going to face the Emperor empty handed.

"Your Majesty, please allow me to read the Princess's note," Nakago demanded.

With a little wave of her hand, Luna walked up to the throne, and took the small piece of paper from the Empress's hands before handing it to the blond man.

"Your Majesty is it true what they say? That the Princess Usagi is an expert swordswoman?" Nakago inquired smiling emotionlessly.

"Why yes, ever since she could walk, the captain of guards Haruka insisted that she should learn how to fight. But what does it have to do with my daughter's…" Serenity broke down again, the thought of her little girl drowning to death because of the arranged marriage.

"Humans are surrounded by a ki. Wherever we go and whatever we touch, a part of our ki remains in that place. Martial artists have a much stronger ki than normal people, because they train their ki for fighting techniques. That's why if I can still find a trace of the Princess's ki on the paper, there is still a chance that I can find her. Even if it's only her body for a proper burial," the Kutou ambassador explained, not bothering to make up some pretty lies to give the Empress false hopes.

Despite the possibility that her daughter could be dead, a look of hope appeared on Serenity's face.

Closing his eyes, a soft blue aura wrapped around the general's body. The 'kokoro' symbol flickered into life as Nakago focused his own ki onto the paper, merging with the small trace the Princess left with that of his own.

"Have you found her?" the ruler of Japan asked anxiously as the blue glow died down and a layer of sweat covered the blond man's brow. Looking up into the Empress's hopeful face, Nakago offered a small cold smile. "Your Majesty, your daughter the Princess Serenity is alive and well."

A sigh of relief came from the Empress. "Thank god. Where is she right now?"

"I'm afraid that I can not find her exact location, but if I have your permission Your Majesty, I will go myself to bring back your daughter."

"Thank you. If you can bring back Usagi alive and safe, name anything, and it shall be yours," Serenity offered gratefully, before the blond shogun bowed and left the throne room.

~*~*~*~

Stepping out into the sunshine, Nakago sighed tiredly as he was finally released from the boring throne room. Provided now, he would have to search a foreign city for an equally foreign and troublesome princess, but it at least gave him an excuse to get some fresh air and exercise.

Walking to his chambers in the palace, he changed out of his ceremonial armour and into the normal clothing of Japanese customs. It felt a little strange, since it was rare when he was allowed the pleasure of informal clothes, but he had to disguise himself, it wouldn't do to have the ordinary people gawking at a foreign general in armour, it would make his task almost impossible, especially since he only had the painting of the Princess Usagi to rely on.

"Sir," two Kutou soldiers bowed and would've followed their commander if Nakago didn't signalled for them to stay at their posts.

On this trip to Japan to escort the Emperor's betroth to Kutou, he brought with him only a handful of men. The other Seiryuu seishi who he had gathered were ordered to stay in Kutou, just in case their miko should decide to appear during his absence. No matter how far he was from Kutou, all of his thoughts were still left behind in that desolate country, where the only way to survive was through power and betrayal.

Deep in thought, the Seiryuu seishi cursed out loud when he was suddenly pushed forward by a crowd of cheering people. Swearing in his native tongue as he was forced to go with the current, the crowd pushed him to a little square where a stage was set up in the middle.

Nakago raised an eyebrow as he read the large banners set up on the stage, where a girl with brown hair and lively green eyes was fighting with a man in his fifties. "Marriage to the winner." The blond man read to himself, a little confused. It was the first time that he had seen this kind of street performance before. Usually in Kutou, the people hurried through the streets, only stopping to buy whatever they need, before returning to the safety of their home. There was never any shows to liven the damp spirits of Kutou.

Grinning at the wide eyed blond foreigner, one of the young man next to Nakago pointed at the fighting pair on the stage and explained. "You must be new here." 

At the blond man's nod, the native continued. "These kind of things don't happen very often, but it's very exciting to watch when they do."

"What does the banner mean?" And why is that old man fighting with the young woman? He seems old enough to be her grandfather," for once, his curiosity got the better of him.

The stranger laughed. "The young woman is looking for a husband," the man winked at Nakago's disbelieved face. "She challenges men to fight her, and the man who is able to defeat her in a fight will have to marry her. Of course, it is a little dangerous, since the person who can beat her can be a low life, a pervert, or an old man who is old enough to be her grandfather," the native glared at the current contestant in disgust. Just as the words came out of his mouth however, the old hentai fighting on the stage was sent flying off by a hard punch in the face.

The sounds of catcalls and applauses could be heard as the young brunette walked to the edge of the stage, wiping off the sweat from her forehead with one sleeve, as sparking green eyes gave a thorough inspection over the crowd. "Any more challengers? I will marry anyone who wins against me, Kino Makoto." the brunette announced, searching for new contestants.

Immediately the cheering crowd fell silent. As pretty as Makoto was, most of the male population watching the spectacle were either already married, or they didn't know any marital arts. After a few minutes of silence, just as Makoto was about to turn away disappointed, a young voice cried out from the sea of people watching.

"Wait! I'll fight you!" a young man jumped up onto the stage.

Giving the youth a quick glance over, he seemed younger than her. Makoto laughed. The young man had long blond hair pulled back into a high ponytail, dirt covered skin that would otherwise be as smooth and pale as the petals of a lily. The strange thing was, despite the fact that it was the middle of summer, the young man was wearing thick winter clothing. "You must be joking. How do you think you can win when you're shorter than me? You're voice isn't even broken yet, and you already want a wife?" Makoto teased as the blond youth blushed at the comment about his voice, which was high and clear like a bell.

From below the stage, Nakago watched in detached amusement the exchange between the blond youth and the girl. There was no doubt in his mind who the blond youth was. The moment the young man jumped onto the stage, his ki rose. Not to mention his appearance, despite the disguise, he matched the picture of the Princess Usagi Nakago had in his breast pocket. 

This Princess was different from any other women who he met in the past. The shogun decided to watch on a little more before he would bring back the princess to the palace.

After a few rounds Makoto and the blond young man seemed to be evenly matched. Even though the brunette was the stronger, the blond made up by his superior speed and reflex. Watching the heated battle with a knowing smirk, the Kutou general knew that it wouldn't take long before there would be a winner. And true to his prediction, not ten minutes after the fight had started, a statistically placed kick sent Makoto sprawling on the floor.

The crowd of onlookers cheered wildly as finally a man managed to defeat Makoto, who has been insulting and challenging the male sex for the better half of the day.

The blond youth grinned cheekily, bowing to the clapping audience in a way that Nakago thought was a dead give away. For a few seconds, as the youth on the stage looked down, two pairs of blue eyes clashed. The young man gave a nervous wave to the crowd as he hastily jumped down from the stage, intending to disappear among onlookers as soon as possible, before an angry voice stopped the blond young man dead in his tracks.

"Where do you think you are going?!" the brown haired girl cried out as she dusted herself, running to grab the young man's wrist, and blocking his way from fleeing. "You beat me in fighting, so as I have promised, I'll become your wife." Makoto finished shyly, looking down at her feet blushing.

Standing not far away, Nakago chuckled quietly at the amusing situation Princess Usagi trapped herself in. In order to escape from her mother and the engagement to the Kutou Emperor, she disguised herself as a man… only to find herself being forced into another marriage… one with a person of the same sex no less!

"Wi…wife?!" the blond youth squeaked out, voice even a higher pitch than before as Makoto attracted more attention from the people around them to watch the new 'lovers' quarrel. I don't remember saying that I would agree to marry you even if I did win." the young man retorted. "And if I remember correctly, you were the one who said that I was too young to have a wife."

"What. Did. You. Say?!?!" Eyes flashing green fire, Makoto snapped up her head when she heard the words. "You were jut fighting with me for fun?!?!" Taking a step forward, the blond young man suddenly found himself lifted off the ground and pulled to face a pissed of girl.

"Before I punch your pretty little face into agreeing, I'd rather you agree to the marriage without any help from me, since I hate using force unless it's TRULY necessary," a low menacing whisper caressed the youth's face.

Standing among the onlookers, Nakago watched as the Princess Usagi nervously trying to free herself from her 'fiancée's' iron hold. The Princess pleased him very much, and it wasn't just because of her beauty, but her fresh and unique character, and her ability to get into complicated and totally outrageous situations. It would be interested to watch her behaviour in the harem. If she was to become the new Empress of Kutou, the Emperor's current favourites would have to watch out, or else be bitten by this tiger in the form of a kitten. He would have watch the quarrel between the brunette street performer and the Princess disguised as a man, but if he allowed everything go, his Emperor would have his head for letting the Princess Usagi be married to a street performer, not to mention another woman… 

"You are very beautiful Kino-san. I'm sure that you will find many young man who will love you," the blond youth said calmly, "But…"

"But he is already taken."

Makoto and the youth was startled as strong arms pulled the unwilling groom back against a strong chest.

Nakago grinned down coldly at the green eyed girl as she stared speechlessly at the tall blond general who was intimately holding her 'fiancée'.

"But… but… " Makoto stuttered in shock. "But you are both men! And you look like that you're related!"

"Trust me, we are definitely not related," as to prove his point, the Seiryuu seishi tilted the blond head against his shoulder and quickly covered the soft lips of the disguised princess as she was still to bewildered to respond.

The gentle caress on his lips, the blond youth blinked and quickly ended the kiss panting and blushing furiously. Sending a chilling glare at the stranger who dared to kiss him to save him from the forced marriage, he was answered with a look that challenged him to reveal the truth.

Averting his eye from the stranger's intense blue eyes, the youth faced Makoto. "And you have a problem about my preference?"

Wordlessly, the green eyed girl could only open and close her mouth like a gold fish as her supposed 'fiancé' pulled the other blond foreigner away from the crowd of staring onlookers.

~*~*~*~

Letting the Princess Usagi lead him, Nakago noticed with approval as the scenery around them changed from the bustling city of Kyoto into a serene bamboo forest. A perfect place for a confrontation without being discovered.

As soon as they were out of the city, the Princess wasted no time in dropping the large hand she held in her own. In the safety of the forest, she stopped, and slowly turned around to face the man who she lead to this place, even though he was a complete stranger to her.

This forest would always hold a special place in her heart. Not even her mother knew that she would come here from time to time. This was the place her father used to take her to when he was still alive. He would order a picnic lunch be packed for two, and he would let her ride in front of him on his big white horse, and the two of them would spend the day playing in the forest, just the two of them, away from the busy palace life.

Without warning, Nakago only had time to blind in surprise before the sharp blade of a dagger dug into his neck. A thin trail of blood dripped down the gleaming blade from the broken skin. But neither of the two people noticed. Unflinching even though his life was at the whim of the Princess, the shogun stared down into the hard sapphire eyes, daring the Princess to complete the task.

Countless heartbeats later, the slim hand that held the dagger relaxed, but it still held the weapon against the seishi's throat just in case. Yet the Princess couldn't help but feel a tiny spark of admiration for this man, who stood undaunted in the face of death.

"Who are you? I don't remember seeing you around the palace or the city before. Did my mother send you to take me back?" An angry tone accused.

"You mother did send me, but I am the commander of His Majesty, the Emperor of Kutou's army, Nakago. By his orders, I am here to escort you, Princess Usagi of Japan back to Kutou as His Majesty's betrothed."

At these words, the dagger immediately bite back against his pulse, as a wild determined look appeared in the Princess's eyes. "But I suppose that he can always find another general to command his armies, right Nakago-san?" the petite blonde threatened, her sweet voice filled with menace.

"That's true, there are many deserving men to fill my place as commander. But, no one will be able to replace a Seiryuu seishi," the Kutou ambassador smirked. "A word of advice my dear Princess before you decide to do anything rash. I am one of the seven warriors chosen by the god Seiryuu to serve his miko and country. If I'm dead, the ceremony will never take place. Can you imagine how displeased my Emperor will be? And I wonder which country will he take his anger out on?"

Having no care for her own safety, but she could not put the lives of all of her people in danger. The fact was simple and heartbreaking, nothing she could do would change the fact that as a Princess, she would always have to put her people and country before herself. But for once, she would just like to be selfish and throw all the worries away… even though she also knew that no matter how strong the temptation to do so was, her sense of duty would always win at the end. 

Seeing the hesitation in the sapphire eyes. Nakago knew without asking that he had won. Unlike the painting which could never fully capture her essence, in real life, her eyes are like a clear pond, reflecting everything that she felt inside. "There is no way that you can escape this marriage princess."

"I don't need you to tell me that!" the Japanese Princess snapped back, but dropped the dagger from the shogun's neck. However she couldn't help the tear that slipped down. 

Maybe it was the sight of tear on her face was so out of place, or maybe it was because seeing her cry awakened some unwanted memories, he felt unexpected regretted his blunt approach. There was no way to nullify the wedding… but… a small twisted smile appeared on Nakago's face as he remembered what he saw in the marketplace only an hour ago.

"I can't let you go. You should know that as well Princess. But maybe there is something that I can help you with," the shogun said slowly, giving time for the words to sink in.

At his words, Usagi swirled around to face the blond man, a faint hopeful expression on her face. "How?"

A cold grin touched his lips. "How do you feel about playing a little game with me?"

"A… game…?" the bunny asked confused. How was a game suppose to help her from escaping the marriage.

"It's very simple. You come with me to Kutou. But on the way, if I can seduce you, then you agree to marry the Emperor of Kutou. But if you manage to seduce me, then I'll give you a chance to escape." Nakago explained already enjoying the outraged expression on the Princess's face. 

It was very hard to tell what she wanted to do more right now. Strangle the foreigner for suggesting that she try to lure him into her bed, or to jump up and down at the thought of freedom. "Aren't you afraid of what your Emperor will do to you if he finds out that you tried to seduce his wife?"

"He won't be able to do anything to me? He needs me too much to kill me right now," cold hard truth. It was no secret that Nakago and the Emperor despised each other. But the hatred between them was always hidden, for both knew that they still needed each other for their own plans. "He would understand if it's the only way to get his betrothed from Japan to Kutou willingly. It's all up to you if you agree to my plan. Either way you have to go to Kutou. But if you decide to take a gamble with me, then I'll give you the key to your freedom."

Either way… blue eyes hardened with determination, Princess Usagi looked up, staring challengingly at Nakago. "A game of seduction?"

Only a game…

AN: ^^;; So how was it? It's been a while since I wrote anything, and even longer since I wrote this story ^^;; Just to clarify things a little, during the fighting scenes, when I wrote 'blond youth' I mean Usagi ^_^ I don't want people to think that it was Nakago who was fighting Makoto. Hehe and if you're wondering where the idea came from, answer is I watch too many Chinese action movies that are set in the dynasties ^^;; If you have any questions, you can always email or IM me ^_^


End file.
